An electronic device may include a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) on which various electronic function groups are mounted. A harmful electromagnetic wave may be generated when the electronic function groups operate. Therefore, an electromagnetic wave generated in the electronic device is strictly regulated. The electromagnetic wave is most common among harmful radio waves, and an environment compatibility test is carried out to test whether the electromagnetic wave is suitable for the environment, i.e., ElectroMagnetic Compatibility (EMC).
Such an EMC test is divided into an Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) test and an ElectroMagnetic Susceptibility (EMS) test, and is strictly regulated because it is harmful to a human body. Therefore, there are many methods proposed to prevent an electromagnetic wave generated in an electronic function group due to the strict regulation of the EMC test.
One of these methods may include a method of placing one or more shield covers to shield one or more electronic function groups mounted on one PCB. Further, there is ongoing discussion on various methods for effectively removing the placed shield cover to replace or repair the electronic function group or the like.
According to various embodiments, various methods for placing the shield cover on the PCB are provided. Such a placement method may include a screw fastening type connecting method, a clip type connecting method, a frame type connecting method, a method of directly soldering on the PCB, or the like.
A mechanical connecting method is a method in which the shield can is fastened to the PCB by using a plurality of screws. The clip type connecting method is a method in which a clip is mounted to be electrically connected to a ground line of the PCB along an outer boundary of the shield can, and thereafter the shield can is fixed to the clip. The frame type connecting method is a method in which an additional shield frame is installed to surround components on the PCB, and the shield cover is fixed to a frame.
However, an intermediary medium (e.g., a fixing clip, a shield frame, etc.) electrically connected or fixed to a ground portion of the PCB is provided to fix the shield cover to the PCB in the aforementioned methods, and thus an installation space is required, which is problematically against a current trend in which the electronic device is becoming slim.
Recently, since an end portion of the shield cover is directly fixed to the PCB in a soldering process without an additional intermediary medium, a cost is reduced and the device becomes slim. In this example, when an electronic function group in a shielding area which is shielded from an external space by the shield cover is required to be replaced or repaired, maintenance may be performed after removing at least one portion of an upper area of a soldering portion of the shield cover in a tearing manner without having to separate the soldering portion of the shield cover (without having to entirely remove the shield cover).
However, this method has a problem in that the shield cover is entirely transformed or a crack is generated in the soldering portion when force is excessively imposed for a removal since a portion at which the shield cover starts to be removed and a portion remaining after the removal are not clearly distinguished.